Revenge
by Panda Incognito
Summary: She's dead. I can't do anything about it. But I will have revenge. I will get them. Edward's POV. Rated M for dark content.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I stared down at the helpless man at my feet. No one could help him now. He was all mine.

My prey. My food. My revenge.

"P-please! D-don't kill me!" The pathetic human shouted, pushing himself against the wall farther.

I felt a twinge of guilt as I remembered a past life, but then it was gone, and I just stepped closer to the man. I could smell his blood—it wasn't bad, but not the best I've ever smelled. It will taste good to have human blood touch my throat once again. It will feel good to have vengeance.

I didn't say anything as I stood above him and he screamed and quivered. I could smell the fear radiating off of him. I could hear his small, pathetic heart pounding ruthlessly in his chest.

Why leave him in misery any longer?

With one quick swipe, I was sinking my teeth into his warm flesh, his blood flowing into my waiting throat.

When I was done, I left his body there in the alley. Eventually someone would come by and notice him.

But for me, I would be heading back. I would continue my way to get my revenge against them.

I would have vengeance.

* * *

**So yes, this is rated M because of the dark content that will be in this story. This is actually like the Twilight version of Sweeney Todd with some unexpected twists, just like the movie. **

**Review please and let me know what you think about this.**

**--Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Edward's POV**

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_Ring._

I looked at the caller ID and hit the end button. Sorry Alice. I don't feel like talking. Not now.

I wandered through a forest out in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't sure where I was. I think I was somewhere in Europe now. I had swam for a while in one of the oceans. I just wasn't sure which one. I didn't care about where I was, because she wasn't here with me.

My Bella.

I felt an immense ache go through me at the thought of what had happened to her. How they had deliberately killed her and taken her away. How they had ruined her life. How they had ruined _my_ life.

The Volturi.

I felt a surge of hate and anger coarse through me. It was too much to control. I let out a growl and punched the thing nearest to me, which was a huge oak tree. I punched a good chunk of the trunk out and it snapped and fell over. I picked it up and threw it. It flew a good twenty feet, crushing everything in its path.

Panting for unneeded air, I stared at the destruction I could so easily cause.

Those damn Volturi. How could they do this? They aren't royalty at all. They aren't brave. Their just cowards who are afraid of getting brought down. All they have are their unique powers. That's it.

And yet, I wasn't able to stop them. I wasn't strong enough. I let them take her.

It's all my fault. And now, she's gone. Forever.

I fell to my knees and gritted my teeth as a strong wave of sadness washed over me. I fisted my hands in my hair. My poor, poor Bella. I had brought her into this life and she was killed because of it.

Those Volturi. They didn't have any right. We weren't bothering anyone. We weren't causing a scene.

This is their doing. They just couldn't stay away…

_I held Bella in my arms as we sat on the couch. I buried my nose into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, her freesia scent mixing with it creating a very pleasant and calming aroma._

_I ran my nose along her jaw and the smell of freesia became stronger. I peeked up through my lashes and saw her blushing, like usual. I secretly smiled and ran my hand down her cheek. I loved how warm she was. I wouldn't be able to handle it if it was gone. If she did indeed become a vampire…I would miss her beating heart. Besides, this angel shouldn't be damned to live on the Earth forever as a dead being. _

"_What's wrong?" I heard her ask. I realized, snapping out of my reverie, that I was tense and staring at nothing. A quick flash of Alice's vision of Bella as a vampire flashed through my head and I clenched my teeth. _

_I forced a smile onto my face. "Nothing, Love."_

_She looked at me dubiously. She was too observant for her own good. "Are you sure?"_

_I grinned at her and kissed her nose. "Positive."_

_I had been so preoccupied with my Bella that I hadn't noticed the vision Alice had had that was about to happen. _

"_Edward! Get Bella out of here!" Alice screamed, sprinting down the stairs. _

_I was shocked at her outburst, and I quickly scanned her mind for any hint. _

_I found a vision._

_**The Volturi coming. They want to take Bella. It's only Alice and me. We can't stop them. They take her away and—**_

"_No!" I growled, abruptly standing up. They were going to kill her. _

"_W-what's going on?" Bella asked, scared. _

_Suddenly, the door burst open and in came the Volturi._

"_Ah, Edward, my boy," Aro said, striding in like he owned the place, his hands clasped together and a sadistically pleasant smile on his face. Caius strode in also with Jane at his side. _

_I growled and yanked Bella behind my back. She was trembling and I felt her grasp onto the back of my shirt. I crouched, ready to spring if any of them made a move. Alice came over and tensed beside me, also ready for anything that might happen. _

_I knew we wouldn't be able to fight them off. It was too late to run. We were stuck. Our only chance was to negotiate with them. _

"_I presume you know why we're here…" Aro mumbled, glancing at Alice. She glared at him._

"_Yes," Alice hissed. "You're not going to take her. We won't allow it."_

"_Do you honestly think two lousy vampires like you— who refuse to drink human blood, nevertheless—could overcome three powerful vampires like us?" Jane asked, smirking annoyingly. _

"_Yes, actually," I growled. She then turned her hard gaze onto me, and I knew I was in trouble. _

_And suddenly, I felt searing pain all over my body. It was like going through my transformation all over again. I couldn't move. I felt my body binge crushed, like my bones were being snapped in half. _

"_Edward!" I faintly heard Bella yell. "Stop it! STOP IT!"_

_And then suddenly it was gone, leaving me panting for air. I felt Bella's hands on my face and I could hear her trembling voice. "Edward! Are you okay?" _

_I blinked and, despite the pain still lingering in my body, sprung up, grabbing Bella in my arms. _

"_Edward!" Alice screamed, and I saw that Caius was planning to attack. "GO!" _

_I didn't even pause to nod. I gathered Bella in my arms and sprinted out the window just as Caius attacked Alice, like predicted. I hit the ground running, taking coverage in the forest. I felt Bella shaking in my arms. _

"_Don't worry, Bella," I said. "I won't let them get you."_

_The piercing pain was back again and I cried out. I lost my footing, and for the first time, tripped while I was running. _

_I fell over a tree root and felt Bella fly out of my arms, probably cutting and scraping herself up. _

"_Bella!" I strained to yell. I cringed and pulled at my hair from the pain. "Run!"_

_I heard a dark, evil chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. I faintly heard Bella's choked sobs and her pounding heart. _

_And then the pain lessened, but it was still there. "Looks like you were wrong…" I heard a voice whisper too low for Bella to hear. _

"_Leave him alone!" Bella shouted. Jane was gone from my side then and grabbing Bella. I heard Bella's scream and I struggled to get up. _

_But it was too late. Jane took off with my beloved Bella. _

"_Bella! NO!"_

"Oh, Bella…" I mumbled, my voice saturated with sadness.

If Alice's vision had been correct, they had taken her away, probably back to Italy, and had killed her. That was ten years ago, but it felt like it was just last week. The memory was alive in my head every moment, every day. The hurt and pain would always be in my heart. I could never get rid of it.

I wanted to die. I should have died a long time ago. But I guess I was hoping that she was somehow alive, that maybe she had somehow gotten away.

But it was a vein hope. Even then, I felt like there was something I had to do. I felt like there was something that was keeping me from joining Bella in the afterlife.

If only I had been stronger…I may have been able to fight them. I may have been able to save her. She'd be with me right now. We'd be living together, happy as ever.

But no. She was gone.

I continued walking through the forest, a forest that reminded me all too much of Forks' forest. Eventually, I reached the end of it, and I found myself on a cliff overlooking a small European town nestled in a valley.

I stared down at it, the innocent people unaware of the dangers of the world, unaware that there were other ruthless creatures living in the world. Maybe it was better that they were tucked in their neat little valley—they didn't have to worry much about people coming in and out of their town. They were stuck in their own little bubble.

If only Bella were here to see this…

I clenched my hands. Damnit, the Volturi had no right to take her!

They were arrogant. They were overconfident.

Did they just think that I would leave this alone? Because I wasn't going to.

No, I had to do something.

I wanted revenge. I wanted those damn vampires to die. I wanted to rip them apart limb from limb. They would deserve it.

The idea was appealing.

I wanted them dead. I wanted to hear them scream in agony when I slowly ripped apart their body.

I licked my lips and continued staring at the town.

I would have vengeance. I would redeem Bella. Then, after I was sure they were good and dead and they couldn't hurt anyone else, I would join Bella in the afterlife.

But I couldn't take the Volturi. At least, not while I was this weak. I needed to become stronger. But how did a vampire become stronger?

"_Do you honestly think two lousy vampires like you— who refuse to drink human blood, nevertheless—could overcome three powerful vampires like us?"_

Of course. Jane had said that vampires who drank _animal blood_ were lousy, and that was partly true. Animal blood sustained, but human blood made us stronger and faster.

I swallowed hard, my thirst becoming stronger for a second. No, that was out of the question. It would go against my morals and everything Carlisle had taught me. I couldn't do it.

But Bella…

I had to do it. I _would_ get revenge. They wouldn't get off Scott free for taking my love. They would pay.

I would make the switch to drinking human blood. It would be hard at first, but I would do it.

I gritted my teeth. If this was what made me stronger, I would do it.

"I'll get them back," I muttered. "I won't stop until they are in pieces at my feet. I won't be satisfied until I hear them screaming for mercy."

I glared at the memory of them. It only fueled my anger and made my promise for salvation that much stronger.

My decision made, I decided to start my plan for revenge. And I would start in this town.

I hurried down the cliff while still trying to conceal my presence. I snuck into the now dark streets, slinking in the shadows and sticking to rooftops and alleyways.

My intentions were to find my first victim here, but each time I started to follow someone, I would chicken out. How could I take someone's life so ruthlessly? This would take some mental preparation. I wouldn't be able to have my revenge until later. I needed some time.

But I would get those damn vampires. Oh, I'd get them alright.

I sat on top of the roof of a pub and grill. I heard the thoughts and voices of happy humans enjoying a good time. I, on the other hand, sat back on the balls of my feet and stared up at the bright moon. I was brooding now, and I knew it. Bella had once said that my mood swings made her dizzy. I chuckled quietly and sighed. Just because vampires were indestructible didn't mean we were completely impenetrable. We still felt feelings, and sometimes they could be stronger than human emotions. I guess I was just one of those _lucky _ones who was always feeling something.

I sighed again and quietly dropped from the top of the building to the ground. My hands in my pockets, I decided to find a motel for the night so I could take a shower and maybe relax a little bit.

But I figured that last one was just wishful thinking. With my new plan, there was no way I could relax.

I finally found a small motel that actually wasn't all too shabby. I rented out a room, got my key, and made my way up to the third floor to where my room was. I stepped inside and shrugged my coat off. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, turning the water up until it was blazing hot.

I stripped down and stepped inside the tub. The heat of the water made no difference to me, but it made my skin warm, and I could almost pretend that she was with me then, that I had been holding her in my arms.

The water washed through my hair and down my pale, white body, washing away the dirt, grime, and smell of the forest.

I looked down at my hands. The tendons stuck out like a sore thumb and they ran up my forearms. I flexed my arm and watched them pop out even more under my skin. Would they be ready to kill? Would they be ready to take lives?

I took a deep breath. Eventually, they would be, because my resolve would keep them from chickening out. I wouldn't be able to resist forever. Besides, I didn't _want_ to resist forever. Eventually, they would get used to it. I would practice on humans, so by the time I got to the Volturi, they would be experienced. They would be ready to take their pathetic lives.

I ran my hands through my hair, reveling in the way it felt to be clean again. I stayed under the water for a minute longer and then got out, deciding it was enough. I changed back into my clothes and went to lay on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling. This was one of the times I wish I could sleep. It would be so easy to just succumb to the unconsciousness. It would be so easy to just escape the pain, even if only for a few hours.

But I was a vampire, and life wasn't that simple.

* * *

**So, kind of dark. And it will get darker. I like the idea of dark Edward. Like I said, it's kind of like Sweeney Todd, except with more twists and turns. **

**Review please!**

**--Panda.**


End file.
